


Morning PT

by junojelli



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Easy Company in Austria, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Voyeurism, hints of winnix if you squint, nix is a peeping tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojelli/pseuds/junojelli
Summary: 'Well shit, Dick. Rank certainly has its privileges! I didn’t know if you had it in you, with you being a Quaker and all…'Morning cuddles with Dick Winters begin to escalate, until they are rudely interrupted and intruded upon by his best friend Lewis Nixon. Nix, the rogue, refuses to wait outside, and fun ensues.





	Morning PT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majwinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majwinters/gifts).



> Please keep in mind everything you see here is about the fictional portrayal of characters in HBO war miniseries and their actors, not the historical figures themselves, with no disrespect intended towards them or their legacy.
> 
> Written for the wonderful majwinters, who is ever encouraging of my plot bunnies. Look I actually finished one!!! Enjoy your favourite boys!

It’s the dappled sunlight reflecting off the shimmering lake dancing across your face that makes you stir from the rare deep dreamless sleep all veteran soldiers crave. Your gentle movements and fluttering eyelashes must have alerted him that you were waking, because he quietly shuffles an arm out from underneath the sheet and the gentlest touch strokes the loose hair from your face. You sense him leaning over you, and you feel soft, slightly dry lips on both of your eyelids as you turn to face him.

The expression on his face is soft and gentle as he smiles at you, stroking your hair and neck as you blink your eyes open. Dick always woke early, the dawn birdsong his alarm clock that a new day was stirring. Even in Austria where the war in Europe was over, he still woke early although he now rested in bed for a little longer if you were there with him.

‘Good morning, beautiful’ he rumbles, his voice slightly croaky saying his first words of the day. You smile up at him as his smile widens and he leans down to kiss you tenderly, one of his large hands wrapped softly around the side of your neck, his thumb stroking your jawline, fingers sinking into the roots of your hair. You kiss him back, gently moaning as you become aware of that _good_ ache in your hips from last night. You recall how gentle kisses like he was giving you at present escalated to such a dangerous extent in the shadowy concealed corner of the hotel bar that you had to make a quick escape to his room, lest his reputation of being the responsible Major Winters be left in tatters in front of his own men. His close friends, the officers all had an idea of what was going on between you two, but you were both discrete and even the hardened soldiers such as Harry and Ron wouldn’t dare to threaten any delicate new relationship starting to bloom for their friends. War, death and destruction had made even the fiercest killers sentimental.

His kisses become firmer, more insistent and you melt into his warm skin, your hands coming up to hold him closer to you. As the kiss deepens, he moves his toned body over your own as you shift to lie fully on your back. His arousal is already evident, hard and ready, pressing against your hip. You sigh and look up at him opening your eyes, and see his gentle, teasing smirk. Few people would guess how playful Dick was; most would put him down for being rather staid in the bedroom, yet the truth couldn’t be further from that impression. His hands work their way down your body from your face, gently caressing your breasts and nipples, giving them softest of tweaks as they are still a little sore from last nights’ nocturnal activities. His hands work their way down to your hips, gripping them firmly and cradling you in his arms as your kissing leaves you both breathless and eager for more. Your legs shift to wrap around his slender ones, grinding your pelvis up into his hardness, making him groan.

He has just started to grind down into you, working you gently up into a lazy morning frenzy that you both crave when a sharp rap of knuckles against Dick’s door interrupts you both. Both freezing in place as to not make a sound to the visitor outside the room, Dick rests his forehead against yours as you both try to keep your breathing quietly under control. Another knock, louder this time follows the sound of boots shuffling outside.

'Dick, are you up?' calls the familiar groggy voice Lewis Nixon from the hallway. 'I thought we were going for a swim this morning…' he snarks. It’s a gentle plan of Dick’s to keep Nix from drinking in the mornings now they are in Austria. A morning swim in the lake, breakfast on the terrace. Nix had reluctantly agreed to this, grumbling about how _goddamn early_ he would wake up because Dick said he could have first choice of all the incoming whiskey from England, as long as he only drank it between noon and midnight. It seemed he wasn’t best pleased that he had woken up early soon after dawn, particularly if Dick was still in bed.

Dick closes his eyes and sighs, hands stilling on your hips. 'I’ll catch you up, Nix, I’m getting up now.' he calls out to his friend, his head now buried against the curve of your neck and shoulder as he groans, his body slumping against you. Your hands gently rub his back underneath the sheet.

'Come on, you are never late!’ he groans through the door, a soft thump telling you he is resting his hand against the door frame whilst he waits. He is still and quiet for a moment, whilst Dick gently nuzzles your neck, leaving soft kisses as an apology for the interruption to your morning plans. You roam a hand down the length of his back to squeeze his buttock, a promise to resume later. You feel him smirk against your neck, his morning scruff tickling you as he gently nips your neck, leaving a soft mark that will be covered by your collar. His vow to make it worth it for the interruption. The gentle nip catches you by surprise though, and a small yelp leaves your lips. As quickly as your free hand smacks over your mouth, the sound is out, Dick tenses and huffs a laugh at the same time, and you hear movement from Lewis outside the door.

‘What _are_ you doing, Dick?' Nix enquires through the door, having heard the gentle rustling and a tell-tale squeak from his best friends’ room. Noises he has never heard Dick Winters make in the three years he has known him. His curiosity getting the better of him, he automatically reaches to try the door handle.

'Did you lock it?' you urgently hush, eyes wide as saucers as Dick pulls his head up from your neck to look at you, making eye contact and gently shaking his head, giving you an apologetic look and closing his eyes once more. You had both been so worked up last night, and it had taken all the patience that you had both possessed to not have each other outside in the hallway as Dick fumbled through his many pockets for his room key. In your haste, you had forgotten about locking the door behind you.

The soft clink of the lock as it opens has you shutting your eyes, as if to hide from the embarrassment of being caught _in flagrante delicto_ with your superior officer. The door creaked open, the sound of boots shuffling on the floor as Lewis entered the room. You hear him bark out a short laugh and chuckle, as you hear boots moving back towards the door, and the squeak of the door on its hinges as it is closed once more. You wonder if Lewis is being nice, if he has vacated the room to let you both have some time sort yourselves out, and he’ll smoke out in the hallway and bang on the door once his cigarette has finished, and tease Dick mercilessly as they run down to the lake. The scraping of wood along the carpeted floor indicated otherwise. Lewis was pulling Dick’s nearby desk chair up to wedge under the handle of the door, and a soft snick as the lock is flicked shut.

The room is still for a moment, a bird chirping outside the window before he chuckles under his breath once more. There is the click of his lighter, his exhale of smoke through his lips and the scent of Lucky Strikes floating in the air.

'Well shit, Dick. Rank certainly has its privileges! I didn’t know if you had it in you, with you being a _Quaker_ and all…'

Dick turns his head around to look at his best friend who is leaning smugly against the doorframe, giving him a half-hearted glare. 'Nix, I’ll be out in a minute. Please can you wait outside? I need to change.' Lewis, the bastard, just laughs at you both with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He continues to lean against the door looking at you both.

'Hey, I’m not judging you two!’ he holds his hands up in mock surrender, pushing up from the doorframe and stalking across the room around the small piles of discarded clothing littering the floor. ‘In fact, it’s a bit of a relief to know that our Major isn’t celibate and due to take the cloth any time soon. I’d sure as hell be late if this was my wake up!' Lew's eyes glittered with mischief, still not making any movement to leave, nor give you any privacy to disentangle yourselves from one another under the sheets. You were both still in the same position as you had been when he had opened the door.

Dick reaches across your body to his side table for his current relaxation book, courtesy of Private Webster. ‘ _A Farewell to Arms’_ by Hemingway. It is strangely apt for your current circumstances; the love affair with Dick and your role as a field Nurse attached to 2nd Battalion. Although, Dick bears little resemblance in character to Frederic (thank god), and you quietly hope for a much happier ending with Dick than Frederic and Catherine are given.

Dick seizes the book as a missile, and throws it at Lewis for his smart comments and insubordination. Lewis just stands still, casually smoking his cigarette and lets the book glance off his shoulder and thud onto the floor. The pages crumple and splay open, and Dick’s bookmark (a dog-eared and well-thumbed photograph of you) slides across the floor, losing his place. Lewis snickers and continues to smirk at you two, not making any indication that he will leave.

'Nix for Pete’s sake, _leave._ ' Dick groaned, rolling his eyes at his friend. It was far too early in the morning to put up with Nix’s impish behaviour, and whilst he was happy to weather it, he did _not_ want for you to be made uncomfortable by the situation. You hadn’t gotten to the point where you had discussed what this new, precious thing between you was and for that reason you had been discrete in your liaisons, although he was fairly sure that Nix knew everything that had been going on.

'Hell no, Dick!’ he laughed, moving across to use an ashtray on the breakfast table by the window. He turned, looking at you both with his pupils blown wide open, smirk still residing on his face. ‘I’m staying for the show' he lazily gestures at the bed containing both of you embraced within it, the soft cotton sheets shielding most of your bottom halves from view.

He smirks that cocky, self-assured grin he knows is attractive and charming to women, and stalks across to the end of the bed. Sitting down on the end of it, he loosens his laces and kicks off his boots, swivelling his legs on to the bed and looks at you both, looking at the outline of your supple bodies entwined together in the morning light. He is still for a moment, and you realise he is enjoying the view. He is enjoying seeing Dick, his best friend _and_ you together in this way. You knew the two men were close, inseparable even. You had no idea that they may be as close as this.

'Do you need a hand, Dick? She looks like she's a handful.' he said as his pupils dilate even further. He shifts on the bed, the growing bulge in his pants making it difficult to sit comfortably. You can see that he is straining against the cotton of his olive drab trousers. 'Or I can just give you tips. Tell you what she would like,' is voice now husky with arousal. He raises one of those handsome brows in question, now looking over at Dick, almost as if a challenge to his best friend. Dick closes his eyes for a moment and sighs again, before his gaze shifts to your face, trying to ascertain if you are comfortable with this, or if he needs to bodily throw his best friend from the balcony on to the terrace below.

You maintain eye contact with him, before closing your eyes to try to focus your mind. Your brain feels foggy with arousal and a nervous energy, its near impossible to try to think, when all you want to do is _feel_. You had never considered this before, yet the idea isn’t unwelcome- far from it. You trust Dick, and you trust Lewis. You know both of them would stop if you even gave so much as a hint that you were uncomfortable. The fact that Dick hasn’t pulled rank on his friend and seriously ordered him out the room lets you know that Dick is gently excited by this challenge too. You wouldn’t have taken the upstanding auburn haired Major to be into voyeurism, but his quiet excitement was infectious and you knew how much he enjoyed to play. You open your eyes, to see Dick’s pale blue eyes looking at you with the question and a hint of concern on his face. Your slow blink, your gentle sigh and a small smile curving on to your lips gives the man the answer to his hesitant question. Maintaining his eye contact with you, he brings a hand up to stroke your beautiful face, thrilled that you would try this with him, _for_ him.

'As long as you don't interrupt,' Dick mutters, tearing his gaze from your face to look at Lewis, a warning in his eyes, before he turned his attention back to you. His thumb that is still curved around your hip gently strokes the soft skin there, and he raises an eyebrow (a mannerism he must have learned from his friend). His pupils begin to dilate asking your permission to continue from where you were rudely interrupted, this time with your quiet audience situated a mere foot from your warm bodies.

You look up at him, carding your hand through the hair at the nape of his neck and move forward to kiss his perfect little mouth. Your eyes flick across to Lewis over his shoulder, who is watching you both like a hawk, leaning against the footboard of the bed. He has already undone another button of his shirt, soft dark chest hair peeking through the top. His pink lips are parted in arousal, and he looks half undone already. You close your eyes and dissolve into your kiss with Dick. Dick’s hand on your hip softly skates across to your navel, his pinky finger tracing the outline of your belly button as he sucks your bottom lip between his teeth. His hand glides south, across your soft curls to tease your opening. Your hand grips Dick’s hair in excitement, tugging on it gently, making him grunt and moan into your mouth. Your free hand fists in the soft pillow by your head.

You hear the soft clink of Nix's belt and rustle of fabric as he gets himself comfortable, palming himself through his underpants. Dick’s ministrations make you mewl into his mouth and buck your hips up to meet his erection, craving more friction.

'Let me pull the sheets off, so I can see you both better' Lewis whispers, and you feel the soft sheets of the bed slip down your skin, pooling by your feet. Dick's free hand firmly grips your thigh caressing it, before he gently runs his hand down your leg nearest to Nix as he pushes it back and over his shoulder, giving his friend a better view from where he is sitting at the foot of the bed. Nix groans in the background, and you see him reach into his pants to free his cock.

Dick looks at you, noticing the heat rising in your cheeks but the excitement in your eyes. He leans forward to your ear. 'Show Nix how beautiful you are, how good you are with me’ he husks playfully, before moving lower to suck your neck where he nipped at you earlier. You breathe out a moan as Dick teases your entrance with his finger, gently dipping inside the smallest distance to gather your wetness to swirl around your clit. Your hand moves to grip his shoulder, your nails leaving small half crescents that will likely bruise and leave Dick with a physical reminder of this morning together. Your hips jerk, chasing the touch of his hands at your core, desperate for more.

Dick’s mouth travels south, gently kissing your slightly sore nipples, soothing them with his lips and tongue. His tongue follows the earlier path of his fingers, dipping into your navel, and down, further down until he licks the full length of your opening making your moan out loudly. Lewis’ groan is almost in unison, a beat behind yours as he gently fists and teases his cock from where he is sat, leaning forward to get a better view of Dick’s mouth going to work. He looks so relaxed, so undone, its almost too much to have two of the most attractive men you have ever met, looking at your most private places in this way.

Dick moves your other leg to the side and pushes it down to the mattress, leaving you completely open to Nix’s view. A soft ‘Fuck-‘ and heavy breathing from Lewis is all you need to know he is enjoying what he sees. Dick smirks at this, seemingly smug that he can make his girl react this way in front of Lewis who by all accounts has always been popular with women. You look down to Dick, feeling his eyes upon you. You lean up on your elbows to look at him better, but to also watch him as he makes you fall apart. There is such reverence and fire for you in his gaze that it almost makes you sigh for this alone, yet his expert timing of sinking a long flexible finger deep into you makes you gasp with pleasure. His finger sinks in easily, you are _that_ turned on by him, by the entire situation with Lewis watching that he quickly adds another finger, making you cry out and arch up off the bed, your first orgasm burning through your spine.

‘Fucking hell’ Nix breathes out, his hand firmly stroking his length and his eyes darting between your heaving breasts as you pant, and where Dick is busy with his mouth and hands drawing your first orgasm out of you as you lie boneless on the bed, moaning with abandon, your skin dappled in the soft morning sunlight. He quietly shifts position to sit against the headboard, a pillow at his back so he has the full view of your soft body laid out upon the bed, and Dick’s face as he looks up at you both, as he kisses your thighs as you come down from your peak. Your wetness glistens on Dick’s face, and Nix groans. He never knew Dick would be up for this sort of thing. It’s always the quiet ones that are the most surprising he has learned, and he will admit that he is more than a little proud of Dick’s evident prowess. He makes a mental note to interrogate Dick about his experiences later when his guard is down.

Your breathing starts to even out as Dick kisses his way up your body. You open your eyes to look at him watching your face, his eyes flickering up to where Lewis is now sat just above you. The most delicate, gentle hand comes from that direction, and strokes the wayward strands of your mussed and sweaty hair behind your ear. You turn to look up at Lewis, who firmly strokes his cock with his other hand and looks at you with such tenderness on his beautiful face. You close your eyes again, its almost too much again to have them both looking at you like this, making you feel as exquisite as you currently do. Yet you feel so safe, so revered and adored, and you can’t help to be excited for more.

You feel Dick situate himself above you once more, his hands stroking your face and hair, pulling your attention back to him as he kisses you deeply.

‘Hey, you ok?’ he asks, slightly worried that this is all too much, too soon for you. Your gentle sigh and the easy smile that graces your face as you look up at him tells you that you are ok, that you are enjoying this as much as he is. He feels Nix’s eyes on his face and sees them move back on to your body and back to your face as he sighs out, his hand steadily pumping away at his arousal.

‘She’s a goddamned vision, Dick. Look at her, she’s divine.’ Nix husks, making you blush and shyly look down to Dick who leans down to kiss the tops of your breasts with a smirk, before crouching back on his knees, one hand on your hip, the other mirroring Nix and stroking himself whilst looking at your body laid out for him. Dick and Nix share a wordless look, one that leaves Dick smiling an almost dirty grin and Nix practically _panting_ above you by the headboard.

‘Roll over. On your knees, darling.’

You barely remember obeying his command, but you are on your knees, back arched towards Dick who is caressing your bottom with his hand, his thumb dipping into your wetness and spreading it around. From this position you can see Lewis who is desperately trying to string himself out for the main event. He can see everything, your face, your breasts, where Dick will enter you from behind. The thought makes you blush but you are so far gone, so keyed up you feel shameless when you grind backwards onto Dick’s thumb to show him your impatience. Lewis’ mouth is open and slack with arousal, his eyes almost black, his eyebrows practically reaching his hairline.

You feel Dick hold your hips, his weight covering you, and you are so damn excited and ready for this, you don’t think it could get any more intense. As if reading this from your posture, Dick wraps an arm around your waist, and leans forward to whisper in your ear words that seemingly up the stakes in this game you are playing, and make Lew hiss out a ‘shit-‘ and close his eyes once more to try to hold on-

‘Against the headboard, baby, so Nix can see’

On shaky legs you scramble forward to hold onto the carved wooden headboard, Dick follows you with his hands on your hips. You feel him at your entrance, and then pushing in, all the way, until he has bottomed out and is seated as far inside you as he can get. A guttural moan escapes your mouth as you hold on to the headboard for dear life as Dick starts long and firmly, working up to that punishing pace you both enjoy when you are both so far gone. Lewis moves further on to the bed so he is practically touching your arm, fisting himself at a fast pace as he watches where Dick slides in and out of you.

It isn’t long until Dick’s pace matches that of Lewis’ hand. Nix can’t help himself; he reaches across with his free hand and traces the areola of your nipple. You cry out from the secondary stimulation, a second orgasm already brewing once again making your own pace of grinding your hips back start to stutter as your legs begin turn to jelly.

Sensing this, Dick wraps his arm around you, holding you up and back against him and supporting your weight as he reaches down to swirl his finger once again around your clitoris. He feels you flutter around him, your back arch up and he thrusts himself as deep as he can go, listening to you cry out in ecstasy as he hits that spot inside you that he can reach in this position, and your body tenses around him. A deep moan and a string of expletives pull his focus over to Nix, whose head is tipped back in a similar way as his own organism tears through him, his cum dripping down his hands and on to the bedsheets and his trousers. Its in this moment, with Nix’s face flushed, his eyes closed and his hair curling with sweat on his forehead that Dick suddenly understands what drives the women that fawn over Nix mad. He’s slightly ashamed to acknowledge that its also driving him slightly crazy too, as he lets go with a pant and a groan, gripping on to your body for dear life as he follows you on the jump into oblivion.

You aren’t sure how long it is that you all sit there slumped on the bed panting, sweaty, covered in your own fluids recovering. Dick wraps his arms around you protectively, and kisses along your neck and shoulder. You look across to Lewis, who is watching both of you with the most awestruck look on his face, before he looks down to where his cock now lies semi hard in his hand that sticky with his semen. He looks at his trousers, only roughly pushed down and groans in frustration.

‘Shit. My pants are ruined, I’ve got to change,’ he quietly mutters as he wipes his hands on the now ruined bedsheets. Dick snorts a laugh against your neck as he continues to kiss you softly, your own hand skating along the outside of his thigh. Lewis shifts to sit on the edge of the bed, his back to you both whilst he sorts himself out, and runs his hand through his now mussed hair. He reaches into his jacket for his cigarettes and lighter, and you once again hear the click of his lighter, his exhale of smoke through his lips. He takes a moment before he looks back over his shoulder at you and Dick, a blush staining his cheeks underneath his day-old scruff. He almost can’t look you two in the face, he’s _shy,_ nervous it seems and he looks forward to stare out of the nearby window to the lake. He stands and retrieves his boots and jams them on his feet, not looking at either at you again as he makes his way over to the door, and moves the desk chair gently back to its rightful place.

‘Ill see you down there in 10, Dick. Take your time, no rush.’ He pauses by the door, looks back over at Dick and you on the bed, your backs only visible to him now. He quietly opens the door, and disappears back out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

You Dick sit there quietly for a couple of moments, before you feel the gentle shaking of Dick’s shoulders, and you join him in his quiet laughing and kissing in the morning sunshine.

* * *

‘What do you think that was all about?’ Ron remarks, making Carwood and Harry look up from their newspapers, coffee and eggs on the table in front of them. Twenty minutes before, a fairly hungover Lewis Nixon had stalked over to them, asking if Dick was up yet. Having not seen him in the dining room (unusual, they all thought), Nixon had jogged off down the corridor leading to the large suites reserved for the brass of the battalion where Dick’s room was located.

Now, 20 minutes later, a sheepish and ruffled looking Lewis Nixon snuck out of the corridor, jacket over his arm attempting to cover his stained pants from general view, and headed in the general direction of his own room in the adjacent corridor he shared with the other officers. They all looked at each other amused, particularly when a similarly flushed but smug looking Dick Winters appeared shortly after in his PT gear and headed directly for the main entrance, not pausing to say to hello to anyone on the way.

‘Well, it appears that Nixon’s bluff got called…and the Colonel Is going to pass comment about being woken up early by those birds on his balcony again’ Harry sniggered, watching as Dick headed off towards the lake with more of a spring in his step than usual.


End file.
